


It Tickles

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke wakes you up by tickling you.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 4





	It Tickles

Sleep. Y/N laid in her shared bed sleeping. It was her way of escaping from the reality she was living in. Y/N was curled on her left side in a cocoon of warmth. She slept with her favorite blanket and was curled under the covers of the bed.  
Luke, was busy fixing his X-Wing. Luke was exhausted. He was having trouble getting the engine to start. On his last mission, he had nearly escaped, and his X-Wing got shot up by some Tie fighters and was damaged. R2D2 was also working on the battered X-Wing. He gave some short and long beeps because even he was frustrated that he couldn’t get the X-Wing to work.  
“Hey, R2 let's fix this tomorrow,” yawned Luke.  
R2 whistled in agreement. R2 zoomed out of the hangar. Luke collected all his tools and put them in his toolbox. Luke climbed up the yellow ladder, and he placed the toolbox in the seat of his X-Wing cockpit. Luke investigated the cockpit. He found his yellow jacket and put it on. Luke scrounged the pockets and found some pictures. These pictures were prized possessions to him. In one, himself and Y/N were building sandcastles together along a beach. Another one was where they had fallen asleep together on the couch together. R2 was the one capturing these moments. He opened his toolbox and laid down the pictures. Luke closed the toolbox and stepped down the latter. He left the hangar with a smile on his face and made his way to his shared room with Y/N.  
Luke opened the door quietly and shut it behind him. He tiptoed over to his side of the bed without wanting to wake Y/N up. He undressed until he was in his boxers. He got under the bed cover and slowly scooted closer to Y/N. When Y/N mumbled, Luke froze. She resumed sleeping and he sighed in relief. Luke put his arm around Y/N and pulled her closer. He sat upon his other arm and began to place kisses on Y/N’s cheek to her neck.   
“Luke,” Y/N mumbled.   
He ignored her and continued to place kisses.   
“Luke, it tickles,” Y/N laughed.   
Luke stopped and gazed into Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes.  
“Precisely,” he smiled mischievously.   
Y/N glared at him and raised her eyebrow. Quickly, she was on top of Luke a began to tickle his sides. There were no lights on, but Y/N could imagine the color of Luke’s cheeks.   
“SS-TT-OO-PP it Y/N,” whined Luke.   
“Only if you promise not to tickle me,” said Y/N.   
“Okay, I promise.” panted Luke.   
Y/N got off Luke and got back under the covers, and Luke did the same. Y/N rolled over to face Luke. Their heads were only a few inches away from each other. Luke once again placed his arm around Y/N’s waist. Y/N took her left hand and placed it on Luke’s cheek. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. Luke blushed. He moved head closer until their noses were touching. Luke then gave a kiss on Y/N’s nose. Y/N moved her hand from Luke’s cheek to his soft golden locks. She began to twirl his hair with her pointer finger.   
“I love you, Luke,” mumbled Y/N as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
I love you more, Y/n,” whispered Luke.   
He leaned over a kissed Y/N’s forehead. He laid his head back down and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
